The present invention relates to cosmetic applicators and in-particular, to applicators for apply mascara to eyelashes, eye lids, eyebrows, lip liners, lipsticks and lip gloss, nail polish and hair color. The present invention also relates to cosmetic eye pencils and lip pencils.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention. In general, prior art applicators which apply mascara to eyelashes and eyebrows, eye pencil for the eye lid, lip liner, lipstick and lip gloss to lips, nail polish to nails and hair color all come in one color. These applicators however, are not able to apply two or more colors simultaneously. There is a significant need for such an invention.